


warm

by corpuscle



Series: luck drabbles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lmao this is so shitty but there needs to be more luck out there so i'm putting it here anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Leo loves the coffee N hyung made for him. Its so sweet and warm and thoughtful with just a hint of zest abd spice just like N... But nothing can compare to the hot feeling he gets when Hyuk snakes his arms under his sweater around his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm

Hakyeon pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders before he flicked on the coffee maker, “Morning Taekwoonie.”

Taekwoon gave a small grunt in reply; it was too early to try to tell Hakyeon again that that wasn’t his name, and there were more pressing matters to attend to—like the fact that the dorm was so cold his nose was sure to fall off at any moment—so he just shuffled to the pantry and began to search for some breakfast.

"You’re in a good mood."

Another grunt.

"I went shopping last night. The store had a sale on these new coffee flavors, so I got some to try out. Want a cup before the others wake up?"

Taekwoon peeked out from behind the pantry door and quirked an eyebrow.

"I have vanilla gingerbread or pumpkin spice. You pick."

"…Pumpkin."

Hakyeon grinned, “I thought you’d like that one.” He turned and popped a k-cup into the machine, throwing a glance back at Taekwoon, still looking through the pantry. “I got some oatmeal, too. That should warm you up.”

Taekwoon replied with another grunt, though at least this one somewhat resembled a ‘thank you,’ and pulled out the box of instant oatmeal. Of course Hakyeon had gotten the kind with little dinosaurs in it. He smirked a little; Sanghyuk would appreciate that.

Hakyeon prodded his side, “And what has you so blushie, hmm?”

Taekwoon just shook his head and shuffled to the other side of their small kitchen to find a bowl. He pulled open the cabinet and reached up to feel around the top shelf for something clean. They really needed to wash the dishes more often.

He heard a sleepy yawn behind him and a muttered ‘Morning, hyungs.’ before feeling a pair of ice-cold arms slide under his sweater and wrap around his waist. He smiled despite the involuntary shiver and glanced over his shoulder and the maknae currently burying his face in Taekwoon’s back.

"Morning, Sanghyuk-ah."

It was odd, but out of everything he tried to fight off the cold in the mornings—hot coffee, warm breakfasts, thick blankets, doubling up on his sweaters—the thing that kept him warm the most was Sanghyuk pressed close against him, arms clasped around him in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me luck prompts @hyuk-tho.tumblr.com


End file.
